Fiancée
by Alysha123
Summary: Harry Potter was adopted by the li clan and was engaged to Syaoran Li. This is his meeting with Sakura and the others.


So this is just a one-shot.

 **INE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

I don't own Harry Potter or Cardcaptor Sakura. They belong to their authors.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

Summary: Harry Potter was adopted by the li clan and was engaged to Syaoran Li. This is his meeting with Sakura and the others.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

One-Shot

This takes place after the shows but Syaoran doesn't love Sakura or the other way and Meilin doesn't exist

3rd person POV

"Li-kun, are you alright?" Sakura asked Syaoran as he plopped down in his seat.

"No, someone from my family is visiting and he is going to be following me around until he leaves."

"So will he be in this class?" Tomoya asked.

"He will be as he is the same age but he will not be following the same classes as he will be getting his work from Hong Kong."

"Alright everybody, look up here please. Thank you, it seems as if we will be having a transfer student from Hong Kong. Please everybody be nice to him. Please come in Hari-kun." Their teacher said.

Syaoran slide down his chair and covered his head.

"Hello my name is Potter Hari. Please take care of me." Hari bowed to the class and when he stood up he noticed Syaoran and smiled at him.

"You can sit behind Tomoya-chan."

"Yes sensei." Hari walked towards his seat and put him things in the desk and paid attention to the teacher.

At break-time he joined Sakura, Tomoya, Syaoran, Touya and Yukito for lunch.

"So Hari-kun where did you live in Hong Kong?" Sakura asked him.

"I lived with my adopted family, that is also my fiancée family."

"Who is your fiancée?" Yukito asked.

Hari looked towards Syaoran as Yukito says this and Syaoran looked down to the ground.

"My fiancée is Syaoran Li."

"Is this true Li-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Yes it's true. We've been engaged since we were about 7 years old."

"Oh well, congratulations you two." Tomoya said.

Hari glared towards Syaoran and huffed and looked away when he wouldn't meet his eyes.

'Something is going on with these two.' They all thought.

"Is something going on with you two?" Sakura asked.

"Yes he left without telling me and I couldn't leave as I was busy with some work."

"I told you that I couldn't take you because the elders wouldn't let me take you."

"So what. They are a bunch of old prejudice idiots that I wanted to kill. They made me so mad."

"What did they do?" Touya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They were being idiots and because Syaoran wasn't there to protect me they tried to get the engagement cancelled so that they could marry me to another person so that they could access my inheritance for themselves."

"What? They didn't, did they?" Syaoran asked.

"Like you care. You didn't even message me once. And I only found out where you were when I threatened to run away and tell the police that they kidnapped me."

"We're going to let you guys work through this by yourselves." Tomoya says as the others leave.

"Why did you leave Sya? I thought that they were going to actually succeed with their plan."

"I'm sorry Ari. I thought that me leaving that you would be safe from them. Sorry that I left. Please forgive me for leaving you."

"I forgive you but please don't leave me alone again."

"Ari how did you find out where I was and how did you get here?"

"I threated them to get your location then I used my magic to escape from where they were trying to hold me so that I couldn't leave. I used my money to get a plane ticket and I am staying at a hotel nearby."

"You will stay with me for the rest of your time here and I'll never leave you alone again. Now let's go, the bell is about to go and we have gym next with the high school students."

"Ok let's go. Gym is always my favorite class."

They walked and joined their friends and they all went to class where they found out that they were doing gymnastics. Sakura and Hari immediately started to get excited for the class.

They were doing cartwheels and Sakura and Hari were the best and they were asked to do some special routine.

Sakura went first and she did 2 front walkovers and a back layout with a half twist.

Hari went next and he used his martial arts training to help him. He did a back walkover to a 1-handed cartwheel next was 2 back flips into a back layout with a full twist.

Everyone clapped for him when he finished and he was pulled into a hug by Syaoran.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

He stayed with Syaoran for 7 months until the elders caught up with him.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

Hari was walking out of the school with the others when he heard his name yelled by someone he never wanted to see again.

The others noticed that he tensed when his name was yelled and when he was grabbed he kicked out with his right foot in a roundhouse kick and he knocked the man down.

He was yelled at by the man who was saying, "That is no way to treat your fiancée. When we get home you will be punished for it."

"I am not your fiancée and I will never be your fiancée."

"Of course you are. The elders cancelled your other one and they made a new one for us."

"You are not my fiancée because I didn't sign it as it needs to have my signature on it or it wouldn't be legal and I could sue you for the contract."

"Hari you will come with us or we will take you by force. Syaoran your ex-fiancée things will be picked up by the movers within 2 days or so."

"No they will not be. I have never said that I wouldn't want Hari as my fiancée and it will stay that way until he doesn't want me or we get married."

"Excuse me but will you please leave this grounds. You do not have proper cause for being here and if you don't leave we will take you in for trespassing." A policeman said as he walked towards us.

"Yes we do as this is my charge. He will be becoming with me home where he will be trained to be a proper fiancée."

"I'm sorry but it says here that this person's guardian is a Touya Kimimoto. Are you this person?"

"No that isn't his guardian. I was asked by his parents to be his guardian until he turns 18."

"Yah but it also says that if you do anything against my wishes, you will be take off and I will be able to pick my guardian."

"We will be taking all of you into jail until we can get you out of this country." the police officer had called for backup and the 4 of them got all 3 men handcuffed and taken into the cars.

"You be careful alright kids."

We all walked home and we saw Kero eating pudding. Hari sat down and sighed at what had happened. "At least they can't get me away."

"I'll be ok Ari. They can't do anything or they will be arrested or you will kick their butts."

"Yeah your right. Thanks Sya." Hari kissed him on the mouth and smiled at them.

It might be different but Hari promised that he would never be separated from Syaoran forever and any who try will meet his foot.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

This story popped into my head and I just had to get it out. Please enjoy.


End file.
